Bewitching my mind
by keren-happuch
Summary: Nach einer mehr als unerfreulichen Nacht mit Ron beendet Hermione ihre Beziehung und sucht Rat bei einer Radiotalksendung. Doch führt die körperlose Stimme aus dem Zaubererrundfunk sie wirklich zu einem Mann, der ihren Kopf verhext und die Sinne verführen kann? Autorisierte Übersetzung. Originalautor: Araeofsomething, Link: fanfiction dot net /s/9532348/1/Bewitching-My-Mind


**Story:** Bewitching my mind (genehmigte Übersetzung. Autor des Originals: araeofsomething)

**Rating**: P18

**Genre: **Romanze/Humor

**Wörter:** 3.828

**Disclaimer (keren-happuch):** Severus, Hermione und das gesamte HP-Universum gehören JKR und denjenigen, denen sie die Rechte verkauft hat.

Ein großer Dank geht an meine wundervolle Beta **flying leaf**!

Link zum Original:  s/9532348/1/Bewitching-My-Mind

* * *

><p><em>Oh Merlin<em>, stöhnte Hermione, warf ihre lockige Haarmasse über ihre Schulter und ignorierte Rons flehende Worte, als sie nach ihrer Tasche griff.

„Das hat sich erledigt, Ronald. Fertig. Finis. Das Ende. Mach's gut! Und übrigens, es heißt _G-Punkt_!"

Hermione apparierte schäumend vor Wut zu ihrer Wohnung. Das war ein fürchterlicher Albtraum! _Was ist falsch mit mir, dass sich nur nutzlose, armselige Wichser zu mir hingezogen fühlen?_, fragte sie sich selbst, als sie ihre Handtasche auf eine Seite der Couch schmiss und zur spärlichen Auswahl an Weinen wanderte, die sich auf ihrer Küchentheke befand.

_Vielleicht ist es eine gute Idee, ein bisschen betrunken zu werden._

Sie kickte ihre Schuhe weg und öffnete eine Flasche billigen Roten; perfekt, um sie ein bisschen fröhlich zu machen, aber nicht teuer genug um ihr nachzutrauern, wenn sie am Morgen mit einem kleinen Kater aufwachte.

Sie nahm ihren vollen Becher Roten – er konnte beinahe als Kochsherry klassifiziert werden, er war beinahe so scheußlich – und schwor sich, niemals wie Trelawney zu werden. Sie würde sich selbst mit dem Todesfluch belegen, bevor sie so mitleiderregend werden würde.

Sie dachte an ihre ehemalige Professorin und begann, die herausragendsten von ihnen in ihrem Kopf zu katalogisieren, während sie tiefe Züge aus dem Weinglas nahm.

McGonagall war nun Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und so wundervoll schottisch wie immer. Sie hatte gerade erst eine Eule von der Tartan liebenden Frau bekommen, die sie über ihre Berufswahl ausfragte. Jedesmal, wenn eine Professorenstelle auf Hogwarts frei wurde, kontaktierte McGonagall automatisch Hermione um ihr Interesse zu wecken. Sie vermutete, das lag daran, dass Hermione Gelder für die Erschaffung des Hogwarts' Apprentice Royale Program, oder H.A.R.P., gesammelt hatte und einer der ersten Absolventen mit einem fachübergreifenden Master in Verwandlung, Arithmantik und Runen war.

Hagrid behielt zur Sicherheit aller Grawp noch immer im Verbotenen Wald, und beiden schien es gut zu gehen. Es war fast wieder Zeit, ihn zu besuchen und Felsenkekse und Tee zu bekommen; pünktlich alle sechs Monate machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihm. Manchmal kamen die Jungs mit, meistens nicht.

Remus und Tonks – liebe Tonks! – würden ihren fünften Jahrestag in ein paar Monaten feiern. Lupin schrieb gerade Memoiren des Krieges aus Sicht der Werwölfe und war wieder Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, während Tonks in Teilzeit als Auror arbeitete und sie sich die Welpenaufzucht ihrer zwei kleinen Kinder teilten.

Hermione lächelte.

Liebe.

Ihre Gedanken stolperten zu einem anderen ehemaligen Professor, dem Gegenteil von Liebe für die Meisten.

Snape: Wo war er hin? Er hatte überlebt, so sicher wie Ron heute Abend sein Ding im Reißverschluss eingeklemmt hatte. Doch er war verschwunden, nachdem sie ihren Master erhalten hatte. Es gab eine Zeit, da hatten sie und er geradezu…eine Freundschaft, entschied sie sich es zu nennen. Ja, Freundschaft. Doch dann war er gegangen.

Unbewusst rieb sie mit der Hand über ihr Herz.

Hermione seufzte voller Abscheu.

_Männer. Was konnten sie schon? Weggehen, davonrennen. Andere im Stich lassen._

Ronald hatte sie erneut im Stich gelassen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, wann hatte er das nicht? Sie knurrte frustriert und trank den Rest in ihrem Glas in einem Zug.

Dieser Abend hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Als er sich ihr näherte, nachdem sie in „seiner" Hütte – ein hastig magisch erbauter Schuppen hinter dem Fuchsbau – zu Abend gegessen hatten, war sie dafür offen gewesen. Sie hatte sich gesagt, dass ein weiterer Anlauf, Sex mit ihm zu haben, nicht noch schlimmer werden könnte. Sie hatten gemeinsam am wackeligen Tisch mit schmutzigem Geschirr gesessen und Reste von Mollys Tafel im Haupthaus gegessen. Kleidung lag im Zimmer herum. Der Geruch von Maischips und ungewaschenen Socken hing in der Luft.

Wie falsch sie lag, es noch einmal mit Ron zu versuchen.

Ron hatte begonnen, sich auszuziehen, seine ganze rothaarige Pracht zu zeigen. Er entblößte ein Patchworkmuster an Sommersprossen und verschiedenen Narben – die ihr egal waren, sie hatte ihre eigenen. Als er versuchte, die Stereoanlage auf dem Regal so zu verzaubern, dass sie etwas spielte, dass Hermiones Mum „Stripmusik" nennen würde, war Hermione völlig perplex. Teile seiner Kleidung wurden ziellos weggeworfen, als sich sein blasser, fleckiger Körper zur Musik bewegte. Ein Unterhemd war auf der nahen Laterne gelandet. Als er ihren Stuhl erreichte, öffnete er seinen Reißverschluss, die Augen vor Lust halb geschlossen. Und dann gab es ein Durcheinander als er den Zipper aus irgendeinem Grund wieder hochzog und sein Ding zusammenquetschte. Schniedel und drahtiges rotes Haar waren ohne Zweifel eingeklemmt. Er schrie voller Schmerz und ihr missmutiges Verhalten ließ ihn fieberhaft zu seinem Schwanz gestikulieren.

_Als ob ich es nicht sehen würde, du Idiot!_

Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab geschwungen und ihn mit einem gezielten Reducto auf seinen Zipper und die Hose befreit, und diese so völlig zerstört. Zu dieser Zeit wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Lampe gelenkt, die Feuer gefangen hatte.

_Die dämliche Lampe war heißer als ich, gottverdammt!_

Sie hatte einen Aguamentizauber über die Lampe gewedelt und war zur Tür gegangen, trotz seiner jetzt flehenden Worte.

„Gehe nicht, Mione, bitte! Ich hatte eine Spinne gesehen! Gib mir noch eine Chance. Ich verspreche, ich finde diesmal deinen C-Punkt. Ich schwöre es!"

Dies war die letzte, die schlimmste und vermutlich die schmerzhafteste – zumindest für ihn – in einer Reihe von demütigenden Schlafzimmerepisoden.

Einmal hatte er eine Sexschaukel im Schlafzimmer der Hütte „angebracht". Das Fiasko hatte damit geendet, dass sie einen _Episkey_ für ihre Nase und ihr rechtes Handgelenk benötigte.

Ernsthaft, hatte der Junge noch nie von einem permanenten Klebezauber gehört?

_Und lieber Merlin!_ Nach all den Jahren, in denen sie ihm in der Schule geholfen hatte, war sie offensichtlich hilflos, um zu zeigen, wo ihre _heißen Zonen_ waren. Nach dem sie zum fünfzigsten Mal versucht hatte, seine Hände zu ihren erogenen Punkten zu führen, war sie geistig und emotional ausgelaugt.

Er war ein verdammter Blödmann. Er war grottenschlecht im Bett; ein fauler, unnützer Auror in Ausbildung, die er wie Harry vor zwei Jahren hätte abschließen sollen.

_Und Merlin weinte!_ Ron wohnte immer noch zu Hause – naja, in einer billigen Version einer Wohnung, die aus einem alten Kohlenschuppen hinter dem eigentlichen Zuhause, dem Fuchsbau, verwandelt worden war.

_Aber es gab einmal eine Zeit_ – sie unterbrach sich selbst. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Von nun an wäre sie Ron-frei. Sie war fertig mit armseligen Jungs. Sie brauchte einen echten Mann.

Eine plötzliche Erinnerung an dunkle, seelenvolle Augen und die Kraft eines Paar schlanker, narbiger Hände flimmerte durch ihre Gedanken. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um den kurzen Nebel zu vertreiben.

Ein wenig Hintergrundmusik wäre gut, entschied sie, und schaltete das Zaubererradio an. Vielleicht würde es ihre Gedanken von dem desaströsen Abend weglenken. Morgen war Ginnys und Harrys gemischte Babyparty, also sollte sie sich wirklich nicht betrinken, aber ein Glas oder zwei, um ein bisschen zu entspannen, würde nicht schaden, während sie darin erging, den Problemen anderer zuzuhören; und eine wahnsinnig sexy Stimme würde auch nicht schaden.

Hermione kuschelte sich auf die Couch mit ihrem Glas Beinahe-Kochsherry, und schloss ihre Augen, um den beruhigenden Tönen zu lauschen, die ihre aufgewühlten Gedanken durchdrangen. Sie hatte den Talksender im Magischen Rundfunk vor einigen Monaten entdeckt. Freitagabende waren am besten, keine Frage. Der Zauberer, der die Sendung moderierte hatte eine höchst sagenhafte Stimme. Ihre Zehen kräuselten sich, wenn sie seine ersten Worte am Abend hörte.

Was es noch besser machte? Er führte durch den „Liebesbrodeln"-Talk in den Stunden zwischen zehn Uhr abends und Mitternacht. Im Dunkel der Freitagabende lag Hermione also eingerollt auf ihrer Couch mit einem Glas – oder dreien, abhängig davon, wie schrecklich das Date mit Ron gewesen war – Wein und genoss sein süßes, dunkles Timbre während er eine große Palette von Fragen beantwortete. Leute aus ganz Zaubererbritannien wurden ermutigt, ihren Patronus zu senden; von dort wurden die Fragen an die Zuhörer weitergegeben, um die Anonymität des Fragestellers zu gewährleisten. Es gab alles: Von Männern, die „durchriefen" um zu fragen, wie sie ihre Hexe befriedigen konnten, bis zu Hexen die sich fragten, wie das männliche Hirn unter verschiedenen Umständen funktionierte.

P. Cauldron, der Moderator, beantwortete alle Fragen fair, wenn auch mit etwas Wortwitz und Bissigkeit. Sie verehrte diesen Mann einfach, mit seiner Stimme wie eine warme, sinnliche Decke, mit der sie sich jede Nacht zudecken wollte.

_Wenn doch nur…ich wette, er ist entweder schrecklich im Bett oder ein Gott, der sich zu gut ist für eine unbedeutende Hexe._

Hermione seufzte und drehte die Lautstärke etwas mehr auf, dann lehnte sie sich wieder an.

_„__Ihr hört KWRD…eure Nummer eins, und genau der Ort für den besten Radiotalk. Wir verscheuchen eure Einsamkeit Nacht für Nacht.",_ spielte die tiefe, körperlose Stimme mit ihren Sinnen.

Hermione schnaubte und leerte den Rest ihres Glases, um direkt darauf nachzugießen und sich noch weiter in die Couch zu kuscheln und eifrig zuzuhören.

„_Der_ _nächste Patronus in der Reihe ist_ _ein Fuchs…und was für ein schöner…eine Fuchsdame? Ah ja."_ Hermione schauderte bei dem tiefen, vollen Timbre. Er hörte auf zu reden, offensichtlich um die Nachricht zu hören, die der Patronus ins Studio übermittelte. Sie trank noch ein wenig von dem abstoßenden Rotwein.

„_Ich werde gefragt_,", lachte er leise in sich hinein, „_was Zauberer an einer Hexe anziehend finden._"

Sie lachte laut auf und verschüttete beinahe das halbvolle Glas.

_Heilige Scheiße! Wo zur Hölle kann ich einen guten Mann finden, das will ich wissen!_

Sein herrliches, schokoladiges Lachen wärmte sie bis in die Zehen; sie stürzte den Rest ihres Weinglases in einem Zug hinunter.

_Er schmeckt gar nicht so schlecht oder bitter_.

Sie leckte sich die Lippen und ließ sie dann auseinanderplatzen. Kein Wunder, dass Trelawney so viel von dem Zeug trank.

_Es wird definitiv immer besser, je mehr man trinkt_, hickste sie und grinste vor sich hin.

Die fantastisch seidige Stimme ließ sie zittern.

„_Hexen, wenn ihr heute Abend zuhört, müsst ihr wissen, dass das, was einen Zauberer anzieht, von Zauberer zu Zauberer verschieden ist. Ein guter Freund von mir schaut zuerst auf das Äußere – das Haar, die Wölbung ihres Halses, ihre Figur._

_Ich selbst dagegen_,", dehnte er die Worte, „_ich bevorzuge eine Hexe mit Intelligenz, die zuerst an die Bedürfnisse anderer denkt. Im Grunde jedoch_", tröpfelte seine sinnliche Stimme, die Hermione durch und durch ging, „_ist es ihre Ausstrahlung, die den Zauberer anzieht. Wenn du selbstbewusst bist in dem, was du bist, dann wirst du dir einen Zauberer aussuchen können, das schwöre ich._"

Sie schnaubte, und schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas ein – ihr viertes? Fünftes? Sie war eine selbstwusste, sexy Schnecke. Welcher Mann würde vor ihr niederfallen? Die Hälfte der interessierten Männer wollte sie absolut nicht haben! Der einzige Grund, warum sie diese on-off-Beziehung mit Ron in den letzten paar Jahren geführt hatte, war, weil er eine bekannte Größe war, überlegte sie. Doch jetzt wusste sie, dass sie besseres verdiente.

Eine fantastische, mächtige Singlehexe wie sie sollte nicht durch's Leben gehen, während ein Haufen Dummköpfe ihr nachrannte. Sie brauchte einen echten Mann, sagte sie sich, und sie wusste genau, wen sie fragen würde.

Fünfzehn Minuten später, nach diversen langweiligen Fragen über Beziehungen und andere nervtötend idiotische Dinge – sie wusste ehrlich nicht, wie P. Cauldron das jeden Freitag tun konnte ohne an den Dumpfbacken zu verzweifeln, die ihn um Rat baten – hörte sie eine Veränderung in seiner wundervollen, weichen Stimme.

„_Es scheint, wir haben_", er lachte tief und süß wie Melasse, _„ einen leicht angetrunkenen Bewunderer."_

„Hey, ich bin nicht –!" Ihre rechtschaffene Entrüstung wurde abgewürgt, als sie sich umdrehte und die mittlerweile leere Rotweinflasche sah. _Hmm…vielleicht hat er Recht._

„_Ihr Patronus ist einfach atemberaubend, flitzt hierhin und dorthin, hat strahlende Augen. Sehr stark, geradezu mächtig. Durch den Ton ihrer Stimme wage ich die Vermutung und sage, dass sie eine ziemliche…Alleswisserin ist."_

Seine Stimme schien ein wenig nachdenklich zu sein, als er ihren Otter nicht identifizierte, doch sie wurde zu einem warmen Lachen, als er weitersprach:

_„__Sie erzählt, dass ihr noch-mal-versucht-jetzt-für-immer-Ex-Freund ein solcher Albtraum im Schlafzimmer war, eine unnütze Verschwendung und ein fauler Blödmann, und dass sie jetzt versucht, einen echten Kerl zu finden. Anscheinend hat er ein Feuer in seinem Zimmer - anstatt in ihrer Brust – entfacht und den Abend, in dem wirklich der Wurm drin war, damit beendet, dass er seinen Wurm im Reißverschluss einklemmte. Sie will wissen, wo die echten Zauberer sind und ob sie ihre Intelligenz und die Wölbung ihres Halses anziehend finden – besonders ich selbst."_

Sein Lachen erklang über die Radiowellen und hieß sie willkommen.

Hermione nickte nachlässig „Verdammt richtig!" und fiel beinahe von der Couch.

_„__Aaaah, Hexen und Zauberer…wenn wir doch alle diesen einen finden könnten. Den einen, der unseren Kopf verhext, unsere Sinne verführt, eine Liebe braut, die ewig anhält."_

Eine Pause_._

_„__Es folgt die Werbung der lokalen Zaubererläden. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."_

Seine ernste und sehnsüchtige Intonation ließ sie aufhören. Sie wusste, dass er etwas Wichtiges gesagt hatte.

Verdammt_. _Etwas, was er gesagt hatte, war wichtig. Aber was?_ Scheiße. _

Sie sah auf die Uhr; fast Mitternacht, also beinahe Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen, wenn sie morgen auf der Babyparty erscheinen wollte.

_Zeit, um einen Ausnüchterungstrank zu trinken._ Schnell durchstöberte sie ihren Badezimmerschrank und saugte die Phiole lautstark aus.

Als sie seine Stimme wieder hörte, rannte sie ins Wohnzimmer:

_„__Wie dem auch sei, meine eigenen Ansprüche bedeuten für diese Konversation recht wenig, obwohl ich geschmeichelt bin. Es klingt, als hättest du zu viel Zeit in der Gesellschaft von Jungs, die Männer spielen, verbracht. Ich wage eine Vermutung, dass du vielleicht einen echten Mann danach aussuchen solltest, dass er nicht nur sein Können im Schlafzimmer zeigt, sondern auch sinnvolle Konversation betreiben kann. Ein Gespräch, das beweist, dass du nicht die einzige intelligente Person im Raum bist. Das kann bei jeder Art von gesellschaftlicher Situation sein._"

Er machte wieder eine Pause, doch sprach gleich darauf weiter, wenn auch etwas zögernd:

_„__Halte dich an den stillen Mann in Schwarz. Gewöhnlich erscheint er distanziert, doch er ist deiner vollkommen gewahr. Vertrau mir darin."_

Ihre geistigen Kapazität einigermaßen wiederhergestellt machte Hermione ein missmutiges Gesicht mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

_Das ergibt gar keinen Sinn! Wo sind all die schwarzgekleideten Männer?_

_„__Und damit sage ich für heute Auf Wiederhören. Ich werde nächsten Freitagabend um zehn Uhr wieder auf KWRD zu hören sein. Bis dahin möge eure Liebe ewig brodeln!"_

* * *

><p>„Was hat dich denn gebissen?", löcherte Ginny Hermione. „Du hast schon den ganzen Tag diesen grübelnden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sogar als wir die Cupcakes gemacht haben. Du scheinst die ganze Zeit sehr stark an etwas anderes zu denken."<p>

Sie wuselte durch den Raum und ihr Siebenmonatsbauch ging jedem ihrer Schritte voran.

Hermione errötete und fuhr damit fort, die Geschenke für das Potter-Baby auf dem Tisch zu platzieren.

„Ich habe gestern Abend eine winzig kleine Dummheit begangen und bin mir noch nicht sicher, was ich von der Reaktion halten soll, die ich erhalten habe."

Ginny lachte.

„Du sprichst von Ron? Oh bitte! Ich warte schon eine ganze Weile darauf, dass du ihn abschießt. Gut gemacht! Sogar Mum hat gelacht – mitfühlend aber schallend – als Ron ihr die neueste Geschichte erzählt hat. Nichts kann mich jetzt dazu bringen, mich um ihn zu sorgen. Mindestens vierzig Gäste werden gleich ankommen."

Der Rotschopf beschäftigte sich damit, Besteck, Servietten und Teller auf dem gegenüberstehenden Tisch zu arrangieren.

Hermione strich ihre Haare von ihrer neuen saphirfarbenen Robe.

„Ich bin so froh, dass sogar eure Mum über unser schreckliches Sexleben Bescheid wusste.", sagte sie säuerlich. „Ich bin fertig mit ihm. Ich meine es ernst! Letzte Nacht habe ich erkannt, dass ich nur bei ihm geblieben bin, weil er vertraut war. Aber in seinem Fall wurde aus Vertrautheit Geringschätzung. Ich weiß nicht, wann, oder wie, aber ich werde einen echten - "

„Miss Granger. Mrs. Potter." Die melodische Stimme ihres ehemaligen Professors ließ Hermione erstarren. Sie hatte sich so auf ihre Aufgabe, die Geschenke zu platzieren, und das Gespräch mit Ginny konzentriert, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ihr ehemaliger Professor hereingekommen war; beim ersten Ton seiner Stimme hatte sie jede Bewegung eingestellt.

_Seine Stimme. Er war es. Nein, das konnte nicht sein._

„Oh, Professor! Wie geht es Ihnen?", sagte Ginny. „Sie sind ein bisschen früh dran für die die Party, aber Harry ist in der Bücherei und sucht nach Kindersicherungszaubern, wenn sie ihn sehen wollen…"

Hermione hob langsam ihren Kopf und hob ihre Augen schnell zu seinen schwarzen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie seine Erscheinung wahrnahm.

Severus Snape stand vor ihr in schwarzen Hosen und einem schwarzen, glänzenden Anzughemd. Schwarze Drachenhautstiefel verbargen seine recht großen Füße.

_Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, wie groß…_ benebelt verlor sie den Gedanken.

„Schwarz?!", entfuhr es ihr mit einem undamenhaften Quietschen.

Seine Augenwinkel legten sich in Fältchen vor underdrücktem Lachen.

„Durchaus, _Hermione_." Ihr Name rollte von seiner Zunge wie warme Karamellsauce; beinahe wäre sie auf der Stelle zu einer Pfütze aus Verlangen zerschmolzen. Offensichtlich wurde seine Stimme durch den Zaubererrundfunk verzerrt, denn im vollen Ausmaß war sie so unglaublich machtvoll. Sie fühlte, wie sich in ihrem Bauch Lust sammelte.

_Diese Stimme!_

Er grinste selbstgefällig, während sie ihre Fassung wiedererlangte.

_Blödmann_, dachte sie. Dann drehte sie den Spieß um:

„Ginny, _Severus_ und ich haben noch einige Dinge miteinander zu klären…"

Ginny winkte ab: „Wir sind hier beinahe fertig. Mum wird jede Minute mit Fleur und dem Essen da sein. Sie hatte fast einen Anfall, als ich ihr erzählt habe, dass ich eine eigene Party haben wollte". Sie schnaubte und grinste Hermione an, und sah prüfend zwischen ihrer Freundin und ihrem ehemaligen Professor hin und her.

„Der Rest der Gäste kommt frühestens in einer halben Stunde oder so. Geht in den Garten, um vor Mum und Ron sicher zu sein."

Nickend nahm Hermione Severus' angebotenen Arm und führte den Weg in den privaten Garten hinter dem Grimmauldplatz. Ginny hatte darin wahre Wunder gewirkt. Ziergrün umrahmte eine mit perfekten Blüten bewachsene Nische zum Küssen. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass der neueste Familienzuwachs, der in ein paar Monaten ankommen würde, hier entstanden war.

Snape bedeutete ihr, sich auf die Steinbank bei den blühenden Chrysanthemen zu setzen.

Sittsam überkreuzte sie ihre Beine, faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß und sah überall hin, nur nicht auf den schwarzgekleideten Mann neben ihr.

„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du dich von deiner gestrigen…Tortur…erholt hast."

Er sah starr geradeaus, die Ellbogen hatte er auf die Knie gestützt, die Hände verschränkt, und saß in lässiger nach vorn gelehnter Pose da.

„Die ganze Zeit über? Wirklich? Und das ist alles, was du zu sagen hast? Warum hast du es mir nicht _gesagt_?", flüsterte sie schmerzerfüllt und wagte einen Seitenblick auf ihn.

Er seufzte tief.

„Dir was gesagt? ‚Verlass den Dummkopf und komm zu mir?' Ich bin fast doppelt so alt wie du, Mädchen, denk nach!"

„Ich bin kein Mädchen mehr, Severus.", sagte sie steif.

Sie schob ihr Haar zurück und ließ ihre Hände auf die Bank gleiten, um sich zu abzustützen.

„Ich habe dich jeden Tag während des ersten Jahres gesehen, und noch öfter während des zweiten; ich dachte, wir wären Freunde geworden. Sozusagen. Wir haben gemeinsam gegessen, wissenschaftliche Artikel diskutiert – wenn du allen anderen aus dem Weg gegangen bist."

Abwesend malten ihre Finger Runen auf die Steinfläche zwischen ihnen.

„Du warst noch immer Schülerin und hast für dein Abschlusszeugnis gearbeitet. Weißt du, dass du der Grund dafür bist, dass Hogwarts ein aktiveres Angebot für Lehrlinge anbietet? Ich konnte das nicht behindern oder Interesse zeigen.", verteidigte er sich. „Es hätte deine Leistungen beschmutzt und Fragen über Dinge aufgeworfen, die einfach nicht da waren." Severus drehte sich zu ihr um, nahm ihre zierlichen Hände in seine.

„Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte…" Er seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen, als sie ihren Gedanken weiterführte. „Aber ich war immer noch mit Ron zusammen. Die schlimmsten und wertlosesten zwei Jahre meines Lebens…doch ich war ihm trotzdem treu."

„Wir waren oft ziemlich nahe dran.", erinnerte er sie freundlich, als er sie näher zog, bis sie Knie an Knie, Auge in Auge, saßen. „Erinnerst du dich an die Bibliothek? Abteilung B?"

Sie sahen sich an, ohne zu blinzeln, und Verlangen durchflutete sie, als seine Stimme ihren Körper durchdrang und ihre Knie schwach werden ließ – und das, obwohl sie saß – und ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

„Mit Begeisterung.", flüsterte sie, und hob langsam ihre Arme, um sie um seinen Hals zu legen. Ihre Finger glitten spielerisch durch den Haaransatz und sie sandte ein liebevolles Lächeln zu seinen dunklen Augen, als sie ihre Hände verschränkte. Sein ehemals bleicher Teint war mittlerweile viel gesünder, die tiefe Röte von Gefallen und Verlangen färbte seine Wangen.

„Hexe," Seine Brust hob sich gegen ihre. „Begeisterung kann so unterschiedlich ausgelöst werden. Erlaube mir eine Demonstration…"

Er senkte seinen Kopf bis er nur noch eine Haaresbreite von ihren Lippen entfernt war.

„Ich kann dich nicht aufhalten,", lächelte sie einladend, „mir den Kopf zu verhexen…"

Hermione bewegte sich und legte ihre Lippen auf seine, als er flüsterte:

„Erlaube mir, deine Sinne zu verführen…"

Sie hatten ihre Arme umeinandergeschlungen und fuhren beide zusammen, als eine rothaarige, rotgesichtige Figur auf sie zumarschierte, die Fäuste geballt, und ein jammerndes Stöhnen entsprang seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ginny hat mir gesagt, ich würde dich hier finden. Sie! Hey! Lassen Sie sie los, Snape!"

Ronald Weasley sah wirklich schlimm aus; sein Hemd war falsch geknöpft, seine Roben zerknittert und die Hosen darunter hatten Dreckspuren an den Knien. Wenn es Hermione noch gekümmert hätte, hätte sie nach seinem derangierten Zustand gefragt. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, zielte auf den Mann in Schwarz; seine Hand war nicht gerade ruhig, als er seinem ehemaligen Professor gegenüberstand. Severus zog wie in Zeitlupe seinen Körper von Hermiones weg.

Snapes tiefe, wütend gegrollte Worte waren wie Glasscherben für das Ego des Rothaarigen:

„Mister Weasley, diese Hexe wurde von Ihrer Person schrecklich misshandelt. Sie kennen kaum ihr Herz, und noch weniger ihre körperlichen Bedürfnisse. Ich schlage vor, sie machen sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Klippe."

Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich drohend in Rons.

„Aber…aber…", stotterte Ron mit erbleichtem Gesicht, „du gehörtest zu mir, Mione! Letzte Nacht warst du mit mir zusammen. Du…du hast mich betrogen?" Seine Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben.

Hermione warf ihr Haar zurück und seufzte ungeduldig.

„Natürlich nicht, du verdammter Idiot! Niemals! Ich schätze, man könnte sagen, ich habe _ihn_ mit _dir_ betrogen. Nicht sehr befriedigend, wie ich hinzufügen möchte.", knurrte sie.

Ron trat einen geschockten Schritt zurück.

„Die ganze Zeit…" Er sprach nicht weiter.

„Ach, verzieh dich, Weasley!", grollte Snape um die rothaarige Plage effektiv zu entlassen.

„Aber…aber!"

Einige schnelle Schwünge von Hermiones Zauberstab brachten Ron verstummt und mit dem Petrificus versehen auf den Rasen ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt. Sie steckte ihn zurück in ihren Ärmel und begann, sich wieder an ihren dunklen Zauberer zu kuscheln.

„Also, wo waren wir?" Hermione grinste schelmisch als Severus lächelte und seine Arme wieder um sie legte und an seine Brust zog.

Ihr erster Kuss war beinahe keusch, doch er wurde schnell zu einem explosiven Austausch.

Er drehte seinen Kopf genau passend, um zu vermeiden, dass er mit seiner Nase gegen ihr Gesicht stieß. Lippen teilten sich, Zungen suchten einander in einem eleganten Tanz, während ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen strichen. Beide fühlen die warme Flut der Magie und perfekte Einheit.

_So__soll sich das also anfühlen_, dachte sie.

Und das war ihr wirklich letzter Gedanke für eine wirklich lange Zeit.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
